The present invention relates to storage space management, and more particularly, to storage space defragmentation methods and systems.
A memory device typically contains many small, discontinuous and unused storage areas exists in a storage space after numerous writing, modifying and removing operations. This phenomenon, referred to as fragmentation, inevitably degrades the utilization of data storage and the performance of data recording or file manipulation.